


tvb天若有情-作为夏青重生

by Cherie_Yajun_123456789



Category: TVB - Fandom, 兄弟 - Fandom, 吴岱融 - Fandom, 天若有情, 年下 - Fandom, 耽美 - Fandom, 芦花 - Fandom, 郑伊健 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie_Yajun_123456789/pseuds/Cherie_Yajun_123456789
Summary: 青青生命中最后的24h，这24h，滑铁卢一样持续飞驰，年轻的青青无法回头的走向死亡。那个华夏集团的新年party，本来应该是夏青和男友Julian开开心心庆祝新年的夜晚。但夏青在party放纵后撞破了Julian黑色交易和杀人灭口，惊慌之下她拿走了Julian的私密传真跑路。当她找到港生求助时，Julian紧跟而来，把夏青逼得毫无退路。他的话术也把青青心中对港生的信任击碎，青青最后被逼的从高楼失足落下，一眨眼生命破碎如飞花。现在的我拥有唯一一次的机会，能够走入这个世界，以夏青的身份和我对他们的了解，尝试让创造一个不一样的结局。
Relationships: Julianx华港生, 鲁德培x华港生
Kudos: 11





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julian，华港生](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Julian%EF%BC%8C%E5%8D%8E%E6%B8%AF%E7%94%9F).



我已经不是夏青，而夏青小姐本人，也会在24h之内殒命，这样的情形中，我没有必要再去维持夏青该有的样子，该有的人设。我只想在这个光怪陆离，最好也是最后的夜晚，试着改变一下三人的命运，无论这个已然浑浊的湖水会被搅动成什么样子，现在的我已经没办法顾及了。

周围特别的吵闹，伴随着舞曲的节拍，有人在狂饮有人在高歌，一派歌舞升平，可是碍眼的白粉大麻告诉我，这种狂欢注定不长久。

看了一下手表，还有五分钟，港生会过来这个party，现在我的身边是Julian，推杯换盏，好不得意。我站在他身旁，他身边第一女伴这半年多来都是青青，没人有怀疑过青青不是Julian的女友。可他们之间却没有情侣该有的情意，就像现在，Julian很开心的和人喝着酒，我盯着他花痴，他都没有施舍给我一个回眸。

也罢，这五分钟，就让我尽情的花痴一下，曾经无数次隔着屏幕看着的人，看过的场景。当时只道是个电视剧，虽然不禁唏嘘，但还是缺少了那么一点真实感。现在投身期间，才彻彻底底的感到命运作人。

我耳边能听到嘈杂的乐音，眼里是昏暗的大客厅。身边的人时不时的肢体碰触带给我人体特有的温度，它们都在告诉我，我所处的环境有多么的真实，Julian也多么的鲜活。

Julian，我只看得到他完美的侧脸，知道他还活着。他现在不是作为演员郑伊健，而是那个Julian，那个天若有情里面最令我神伤的角色。

他没有察觉到我的眼神突然变得那么陌生，那么哀伤，如果早点有一个拥有如此眼神的人爱他陪伴他，他是不是也会舍不得做那些带着鲜血的生意。我知道我的眼神是看美好的事物被揉碎的哀伤，是对他爱而不得的心疼，是对美好生命的眷恋，也带有一点点母爱吧。知道夏青结局的我，给Julian的从来不敢是女友粉的爱情，我怕死。

港生在一堆人簇拥下进来了，被阿标等人簇拥着在我对面的沙发落座。我们这一群也在开心的放着礼花，我趁这个热闹离开了Julian身边，这可能是我最接近Julian的一次。作为他的女友，挽着他的手臂，也算是没有了遗憾。我知道今晚是转折点，在这个时间点一切都来得及，我要告诉港生，也要告诉京生那些早点知道会让一切变得美好，晚点知道就像地狱召唤的消息，在这一切大错铸成之前，在命运之网套牢他们之前。

我先去卫生间洗了把脸，看这个这个年轻骄阳一样的女孩子，想着她未来24h小时会遭遇什么，对Julian的情绪又多了那么一丝的恐惧。

港生一进来，阿标就热切的迎了上去。平时不是情敌相见分外眼红么。。

“阿贵，阿贵，新年快乐！Happy New Year！”

两人在正中的沙发区坐了下来，周围一圈吞云吐雾的人马上和他们招呼开了。

“怎么样，抽一口吧？”

“是好东西哦”

阿贵自然是要拒绝的，“我不抽这些东西的呀”

“别装模做样啦，抽一口吧。”

阿贵只好接过卷好的烟和隔壁的借了个火。周围的人还在不断的诱惑港生试一下白粉/大麻？这是什么心态。阿贵只好在大家面前吸了一口，以示合群。然后开始自己的本职工作，“阿标，这么多人，全是老板的好朋友吗？”卧底港生上线。

“你跟老板多久了，这么快就清楚他的底啊？”阿标始终尽忠尽职的戒备着阿贵，刚刚的热情那里去了。

“我这样只是……想认识一些朋友嘛”，港生第一次试探，失败。坐了一下看着嗨的不行的众人，港生打算去厕所清醒一下。

我一件一件事情从心头过去，慢慢镇定下来。首先我要告诉港生，京生找到了她的妈妈，而且这个人是水仙。至少后期给港生一大刺激的爱上母亲会就此消弭。

然后我要告诉京生，港生和水仙相认了，京生就不得不告诉华将军这个事情。同时我要委婉的提示京生，不要把东西一口气告诉华将军，以免刺激过大。这样港生面对的未来，不是亲人的一个一个又一个离去，而是突然之间合家团圆，港生的悲剧和Julian的悲剧化不开关系，只要港生这里好转了，我相信这个死局也会随之化解。

最后我要告诉Julian他父亲的死亡真相，让Julian送小孙上路。同时我要用Julian女友的身份，把Julian对妈妈的爱告诉他，把小孙的挑拨告诉他，把港生对他的想念告诉他，水仙要从心里面彻底的看破小孙这个人，回归到兄弟三人的身边，而他最先的丈夫，这次也还活着，无论有没有重归于好，这个家已经完整了。

一件一件事情在我的心里速写一样的出现，我也慢慢镇定下来，可能知道自己不会真的殒命此处，平凡如我也生出来巨大的勇气。

看着表上的时间，在港生要进去厕所的时候洗把脸缓解大麻带来的头晕时，我刚好出来，拦住了他。

假装头疼我站立不稳，果然港生还是扶住了我，把我带到一旁休息，这样温柔的港生。我不能让他在经历一次那些伤痛，不过我也不想逆cp，这个只能随机应变了。

我定定的看着他，在他劝我离开的话说出来之前。我抢先开口了。

"港生，有一件事我犹豫了很久，我觉得你应该知道。"

港生把手放在了桌子上，微微抬头示意我继续。我花了几分钟时间告诉了这个他要几天后才能知道的，把他伤的伤痕累累的事情。

“我前几天吃早茶的时候，发现了京生和一个人在讲话。我没上去打招呼，可是他们的谈话我还是听到了一些。”

我小心翼翼的铺垫，我知道港生内心开始猜测我到底听到了什么。

“他们说那个水仙是你的母亲，就是我上次那个女人。”我不知道怎么指代她比较合适，之前说她是舞小姐，就和港生起了口角。我说完这句话就说不动了，港生眼睛微微睁大，却没有我想象中该有的震惊。我把手放到了港生的手心，希望这点温度让他能够回过神来。

“我不知道你要怎么接受，我知你很想你的母亲，我犹豫了这么久，还是想着应该告诉你。”

港生震惊的眼神露出了一点痛苦，那个他移情别恋上的女人，是他的母亲。他突然有点羞愧，有对水仙的，有对阿青的。青青这个好女孩，现在还这么为他着想，而他越移情别恋上了另一个给他温柔感觉的女人，现在那个人变成了她的母亲。

我一点一点的看到港生眼睛变色，我知道这个时候的港生，对水仙还仅仅是迷恋和怜惜。而他要把这一切转化成亲情并不难。这是我的计划的第一步，希望这个消息来的还够及时。

我还需要加一把火。“我知道你一直对水仙很好的，我之前也有点误会你们。可现在他是你的妈妈，你……” 我用力攥紧了港生的手指，这点压力让他不得不做出点反应。我能看到他张开口却没听到他出声。

“我还听到了一些事情啊，感觉小孙不是好人，可现在你妈妈和他在一起。我感觉这样也很不安全啊”

听完这些话，港生坐不住了，他想要马上去夜总会（欸，和之前的发展大概相似，看来我是可以改变一些事情，但是大的局势改变不动?)

”我先送你回去吧，你待着这里不好“，港生低头想了下，又加了一句 “听我的，Julian不是什么好人。”

这次的夏青没有反驳他，而且点了点头，“那我和Julian说一声？”

我回到party，周围很热闹，Julian和阿标在跳着舞，吞云吐雾，我突然没有上去打招呼的勇气，也没有和Julian在话别一次的心情。我要怎么拯救你？我现在做的努力能够拯救你吗？

我能给你一个至死不渝的爱人？一个患难与共的兄弟？或者我要怎么样才能让你不要那么遗憾的死去？


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 港生送我回到家，便往夜总会赶过去。

港生送我回到家，便往夜总会赶过去。我呢，赶快给自己洗了一个热水澡，把满身的烟酒气一扫而空。

躺在粉色细节满满的床上，摸着可爱的粉红豹的头。我才意识到阿青真的还很年轻，遇到Julian这种段位的人，也不能怪她虚荣啊，只能说命中注定的劫难，有几个人可以抵挡的了Julian呢。

我身上有一个bonus一般的特异功能，虽然每次使用需要消耗很多的精立。可留给我的时间才24h，我也顾不得许多。我开启天眼，身体陷入了沉睡，意识却随着港生来到了夜总会。

一曲唱罢，水仙在舞台上款款谢幕，和之前的故事一模一样，有个人上去骚扰水仙，要把她拉过去陪酒。港生及时出现化解了危机，这次的港生不如之前的那般暴躁所以没有掀翻大圆桌，但也看得出他心绪不宁。

水仙眼神多细，她也如之前那般主动约了情绪激动的港生出去走走。尽管是除夕夜，街道上还是很热闹，霓虹灯都比往日来的温暖，人群中甚至有一种兴奋的狂热。和之前一样，他们到了那个烟花盛开的水岸。差不离的对话，港生的心态却全然不同，虽然看向水仙的眼神更加的炙热，知悉一切的我却知道，这些只是因为母亲那两个字，十几年的分离，除了夜晚在床头替他缝补衣服的剪影，港生无论如何也记不起来，她的母亲就是水仙现在这般温柔的模样。

风有点大，港生体贴的替水仙围上了外套，水仙客气的道：“谢谢。”

港生非常的绅士，“你不要弄得这么客气，好像我们之间很陌生一样。”

这让水仙似乎感觉到了一丝暧昧，她开始转移话题。“其实你们这些年轻人，过年应该陪家人出去玩一玩。”

一个你们年轻人，拉开了两个人身份的差距，横亘他们之间的是二十几年时间的鸿沟，但不是君生我未生，我生君已老的哀怨，而是血脉相连这样分也分不离的羁绊。水仙提起的话头，正对了港生的思绪，他想用一个朋友的身份了解她的母亲，他想问问她，为什么明明来了香港，却不来找他。而他，年复一年的在报纸上刊登的寻母启示，却已经是找了她十几年了。

“我的家里人，不值得我陪他们。” 港生开始卖惨。“从小到大，我回到家只是做两件事，洗澡睡觉，我很少和家里人聊天的。”虽是卖惨，可也是事实啊，他的爸爸眼中口里都是他的大哥，他算个什么呢。

“你没有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“有，我有个哥哥，但是不是同母生的。”

“那你妈妈呢？” 港生内心os，我就是要你问这个! 他斟酌了一下，没有马上回答。水仙立刻得体的表达了歉意，“对不起，我是不是问得太多了？”

港生看着她的眼睛，可怜兮兮的说：“我妈在我很小的时候就离开了我，走了的那种一种。”

“死了？”

“不是，我爸爸把她赶走了。” 我再次os，同父异母的哥哥，爸爸把妈妈赶走了。这么详细的情节我都说完了，你还不发现我没辙了。

水仙却陷入了沉默，转身面向了大海。

港生难耐不住，伸手抱着她的两臂，问她:"怎么啦，你在想什么呀？"

“没什么……对了，你还记不记得她长得怎么样。”

“早就忘了，很模糊啊。”港生再次重复，“我不记得她的样子了。” 眼睛却一眨也不眨的看着水仙，他的母亲，就该是你这样的啊。

"那你想不想她啊。"

"我很想她啊"， 我很想你啊。“但是也没用，她走了十几年了”……十几年了，你想过我吗？

港生继续说道，“我看，我妈应该长得像你这样的”……我对比了一下原有剧情发展，这里港生的话少了一个我妈年轻的时候，原先的对话，可会让女方一下子心软不少欸。看来港生在鲁总身边呆久了，撩妹技术上升不少。

“我的儿子，其实也该有人这么大了。” 水仙有一次努力摆出两人之间年龄的差距。

“你儿子？”

“他……”这个时候，一个烟花在他们身后绽开。两人的眼睛在烟花下闪闪发光，烟花给水仙镶了一道边，就像小时候的煤油灯让妈妈散发柔和的光。本来港生并不想过早暴露自己的身份，但眼前的水仙让港生再也忍不住了，”你的真名是不是林莲好？“

”你……你怎么知道的？“ 水仙吓了一跳，是Julian和他说的?

”我还知道，你的儿子是不是林港生？“ 

”你……你是？“水仙看着眼前激动的男人，这个应该和他儿子一般大的男人。似乎什么东西在她的脑海里炸开，水仙非常仔细的看着港生的眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，想起自己对这个年轻人没由来的亲切感。”你是……你就是港生？“声音已然哽咽。

我看着这一切也很激动，终于事情往好的方向发展了一点点，他们的相认本该就是那么热泪盈眶而不是给港生当头一棒，我老母亲的心得到了安慰。

”妈！“这次的港生，心无芥蒂的叫出这声妈。相似的眼睛也涌了泪水。说着她用力的抱住了眼前的女人。眼泪止不住的流淌。

接下来两人有太多说不完的话，港生小心翼翼的搀扶着得来不易的妈妈，两个人来到了车旁避避风。

港生问他，为什么两个人见过这么多面，做母亲却没有认出来儿子。这是他现在存有的一点点怨怼，明明两个人已经相识了好几个月，却不能相认。

水仙擦了一下脸上的泪水，叹了口气，说自己受过伤，腿断了而且还失去了一部分记忆。港生震惊的弯下腰，手里却摸到了一截冰冷的木头。

“妈！我以后会照顾你一辈子的。”

水仙一脸动容，她终于找到了儿子，而这个儿子，果然不似Julian，他那么温柔，他们可以好好的说话，他可以温柔的对待她。水仙絮絮的讲了一些她之前的事情，两个人在交谈中渐渐的熟悉了起来，仿佛之间没有差了那十几年的别离。

“港生，你为什么叫阿贵，是遇到了什么事情吗？” 水仙已经冷静了下来，她心里担心，难道这个儿子也和大海一样做了什么不好的事情？

港生不敢把卧底的事情告诉他，就用了应付黑柴的解释，三言两语把高考失利后报名警校，然后丢枪辞职。最后跟着Julian当司机的过程都和水仙说了。

水仙听的眼泪又止不住了，连连内疚自己这些年都没用陪伴港生，才让港生这么多年收了那么多的委屈。看到母亲近况的港生，自然发现了她也过得不好。一个女人，腿断了，只能继续在夜总会上班。港生心里的怨怼一下子散开了，只剩下对妈妈的眷恋。港生和妈妈靠在了一起，两个人又坐在车里说了好长时间的话。

最后，港生让水仙先保密。水仙自然是一口答应，看着宝贝儿子眼睛一眨不眨，心里多了一丝牵挂和忧心。两人也谈好了过几天就去见爸爸，一家人吃个团圆饭。这个时候才发现天光已经微微泛蓝，已经过了一夜。水仙身上披着港生的衣服，睡得香甜。

我见目的已到达，我就把注意力放回到了Julian那里，我现在还不知道提前告诉Julian港生是他的兄弟，因为我不知道这会带来什么，所以不敢轻易的冒险。玩弄人心，玩弄人的感情，总是非常不好的。而且已经送出丝巾的Julian，肯定已经在内心肯定了阿贵的地位，这个时候我，对这一点无可奈何。他们要面对的东西，如果可以像阿容和京生说的，”对得起自己的内心就行“，那想必不用我再出手，他们也可以幸福下去吧。

丝巾的一些小联想

先不提丝巾本身的意味，老板送的礼物，阿贵总要戴一下吧。想想这个场景，老板Julian身边最靠近他的两个人，一个阿标，一个阿贵。而阿贵带着和老板同款的丝巾，阿标系着一丝不苟的领带。。

我凌乱了，这不是在宣誓主权吗！而且一下突然出了阿贵身份地位的不同，Julian这个礼物，除了示爱，也把身边最亲近的位置留给了阿贵啊。要是阿贵不是卧底，以后的出行就该各种秀恩爱了。真是没眼看啊。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian手头的事情处理好后，他还是兴致匆匆的去找港生。

夜过半，Julian终于睡下了。

昨晚上Julian玩的很嗨，可回过头看到港生和青青双双不在了，眉头一沉，好不容易安排的节目，演员不见了，观众也跑了，瞬间也没有了兴致，就早些回去休息了。他躺在king size的大床上，默默摘下了金边眼镜，脸上随着思绪阴晴不定。

想着Julian明天一早应该会很忙碌，而且黑吃黑的纠纷和杀人我是无力阻止了。目前只是万分好奇，没有了阿青的介入，明天的Julian会如何对待港生。他还回去港生的屋里吗，目的是找阿青还是港生？那个时候Julian一进门还是和港生闲话了许久，难道阿青拿走的传真，对Julian未必多重要？

我还想思考许多东西，可我的大脑却再也坚持不住，我自好关闭了天眼，陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

第二天一早，送了水仙回去的港生，回到了自己的家里，这个家自然是Julian给港生买的那套房子了啊，可大了，可时尚了。不知道是不是天下的boss都会给保镖送车，送房子，本人还能时不时登堂入室，就像来自家的后花园那么自然。

Julian手头的事情处理好后，他还是兴致匆匆的去找港生。从Julian手中有港生家的钥匙，再到他推开门自然无比的举动，我深刻的下了一个结论：两个人应该已经熟悉了这样的串门了，或者是港生单方面已经被动习惯了。

门里的港生似乎刚回来不久，刚刚换了一件新外套，就这么坐在沙发上抽着烟，眼前看着水仙拉在他车上的披风，真正努力消化自己找到了母亲这个爆炸性的消息，一时之间他不知道要找谁倾吐着满腔的激动心绪。

我很好奇他们会对话什么，于是就这么赖在床上，像看连续剧一样津津有味的盯着无辜的港生和看起来更加无辜的Julian。

不过这次，港生把门上了链条，Julian发现推不开门，就在门口等待。链条声响惊动了沉思的港生，他发现了被挡在门口的Julian，就赶紧站起身开门。

“老板，这么早来找我啊？” 我才注意到直到现在，港生也一直称呼Julian为老板。这和水仙倒是同一个拉距离的路子，不愧是母子。

“早啊。” Julian颠着手里的钥匙，难道他是在考虑什么时候把港生房门的链条给拆了？

“昨天怎么那么快就走了，不多玩一会？” Julian也不知道为什么现在就想找港生说说话，也许是昨晚他离开的太早，很多话没来得及说。也许是早上那个纠纷让他现在心绪不宁，想让港生陪陪他？之前那次深夜谈心后，Julian已经习惯了在情绪不够稳定的时候就来找港生，也可能就是和他喝个小酒，他就可以快速安静下来，又变回那个冷静的鲁老板。

“哦，昨天晚上我去了夜总会嘛”， 港生说罢发现自己刚刚的香烟已经要没了，便又给自己点了一根烟，“怎么样，喝点什么？”

“你知道我喜欢喝什么的，” Julian今天似乎看起来情绪低沉了不少，看着港生的眼神比平时用力了一点。

港生秒懂，就走到墙边的酒架给Julian倒了一杯龙舌兰。尽管胃不好，Julian还是喜欢喝纯酒。因为还是早上，港生只给Julian倒了小半杯。

Julian四下打量着港生的屋子，看起来和平常差不多，然后注意到沙发上碍眼的女士披风，似乎用眼神在宣示主权。

“你和夏青以前谈过恋爱啊？” 怎么现在还会对着披风睹物思人，昨晚似乎还是港生载她回去呢。Julian不爽了。

“是啊，很久以前的事啦。”

“怎么不继续下去呢？”

“因为性格不合分手了。” 港生的回答取悦了Julian，他说话间慢慢走到港生身边坐了下来，手脚刚刚好碰着港生，又开始日常的说教。“原来如此，那么你走运，我告诉你呀，其实女人，是最可怕的。” 所以哦，你要考虑喜欢男人了啊。

“最可怕的？”港生诧异的反问，是什么原因竟然让Julian用这个形容词？

凑近了看，Julian发现那个披风不是夏青了，那种老款的红色披风，眼熟的不行，似乎是水仙了？Julian这么一想，刚刚舒服了一点的内心又像被倒了一锅开水。

Julian拿起沙发上的披风，示意港生。“你很喜欢去夜总会啊，你和水仙是什么关系？”Julian眉头皱得特别狠。上次在夜总会就感觉他们两个关系不一般啊，想起来港生昨晚明明除夕了还特地去夜总会。Julian气恼不已。

这个问题却问懵了港生，怎么突然又从夏青扯到了水仙，老板今天还有完没完，到底是哪个女的一大早让Julian吃了瘪，现在看全天下的女的这么不爽。“我们……我和她没有什么关系啦。就看她在夜总会怪可怜的，偶尔关照一下她嘛。“港生顺着Julian的话头，想把他的毛捋顺。

”关照，哼“，Julian把披风往旁边一扔，”你是不是喜欢上她了？“ 好几次看到水仙陪你喝酒，我早该想到的。

”我……“，港生脸涨的通红，他内心承认在昨晚之前，他对水仙是真的有点好感了，怎么Julian连这个都管。

港生的迟疑进一步激怒了Julian，”我告诉你啊，女人都是很贱的，水仙啊，她是最贱的。“ 他松了松自己的丝巾，似乎这个小小的丝巾让他的呼吸变得不畅。

”老板啊……你真的想多了。今天怎么了，看起来心情不好啊。“看着问题越来越奇怪的Julian，港生不知道要怎么回答，他一夜未睡的大脑现在似乎要休息了，拒绝替他思考要怎么和眼前这个看起来很愤怒的Julian对话。

似乎港生的朝三暮四让Julian发现，这个男人，就算不喜欢夏青了，也会喜欢水仙，或者是其他什么女人。他根本不关心他的心意啊。他也不会系上他送的丝巾。这么一想，Julian打算豁出去和港生说个明白。他一直对他有那么好。

”你知不知道我喜欢你？ 你为什么还要和女人乱搞。“

”我知道你喜欢我啊。“ 下意识重复Julian质疑的港生还没有注意到这句话里面的深意，就感觉到整个房间因为他这句话气氛一下变了，”你……Julian你在说什么啊？“，惊吓中的港生忘记了一直以来他坚持称Julian为老板，用这点距离提醒着自己，他是个卧底，不要对这里的人投入感情。

Julian笑了，他向港生走进了一步。”你刚刚说什么，你知道我喜欢你？那你喜欢我吗？“

看着离自己越来越近的Julian，港生终于意思到不对了，这个什么跟什么啊，自己是喝醉了酒吗，这么一大早的Julian跑了这里找他撒气，然后……然后和他表白？老天爷不是在玩他吧？

我有点受不了屋内的高压风暴，内心就把自己和阿标划到了同一阵营。站在门口的阿标此刻看起来好可怜啊。虽然看不到屋子里面此刻的情形，可阿标知道Julian现在可能有的的神态和动作。他突然很庆幸自己一直站在门外。如果现在在屋里，他不知道自己的表情会变成这么样。他不想让Julian看到这么狼狈的自己。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 眼前的Julian让港生非常的陌生。他突然在怀疑自己是不是已经睡着了，做了一个荒诞的梦

眼前的Julian让港生非常的陌生。他突然在怀疑自己是不是已经睡着了，做了一个荒诞的梦，老板才会突然说喜欢他。而这个喜欢，是哪种喜欢啊？他不是基佬啊。

Julian向眼前露出茫然表情的港生走进了一步，一手握住了港生的手。他微微抚摸着并缓缓开口道："你难道不喜欢我吗？"

港生被手上温暖的手感炸了一下，突然意识到这一切都乱了套了。老板，Julian怎么会是个基佬啊，他还喜欢自己？搞甚啊。“我……我……”

港生尝试了半天也说不出话来。他涨红的脸在Julian眼里就成了默认，就成了羞涩，就成了欢迎。

于是Julian另一只手摸上了港生的脸，一点一点摸过他的眼睛，脸颊，最后勾起了他的下巴。

在港生还在努力组织语言的时候，Julian已经俯身亲上了港生的嘴唇。

港生慌乱的推开了Julian，“我不喜欢男人啊”。丢下了这一句话的港生，马上就冲到了门处，他现在只有一个念头。他要找个地方静静，他要找Lee Sir，他完全失去了平常该有的冷静。

就在港生从门口冲出去的时候，一直站在门边的阿标一个手刀，就把港生打晕了。速度之快，连站在同一阵营的我都反应了好一会。

Julian看着阿标，似乎有点气恼他怎么就这么自作主张。可回想起港生和阿青的过往，港生和水仙的暧昧。还有刚刚那句，“我不喜欢男人啊”。Julian缓缓摸上了刚刚品尝过港生的嘴唇，似乎下定了决心，要把港生拉入他的世界，他是他的光，怎么可以让他逃走呢。我看着眼前带着色气的Julian，感觉到了他浑身上下散发的光芒。眼前的人，就算他送出的是地狱的请柬，也会有人前赴后继吧，可他，为什么偏偏挑中了港生呢。

我花痴了几秒，就看到Julian和阿标把港生从门口拖到床上。眼前是躺在床上的港生，和坐着床侧的Julian，阿标还是尽职的陪在Julian的身边，不能成为你的阳光，我就成为你的帮凶。

Julian恢复了往常的冷静，他打量着眼前安静的躺在床上的港生。眼镜下的双眸隐隐发着光。等你知道那是多么美妙的滋味，你就不会在想着那些该死的女人了。这估计是Julian现在的内心独白吧。无论他内心在思考什么，现在的Julian外表既纯真又色气。我替港生哀悼了一分钟，便迅速站好了队伍。

看着眼前那一幕，我脑海中自动浮现了那个蒙太奇过场，那副被人解构了无数次的装饰画，画中凌乱无比的线条暗示了什么，又明示了什么。我突然有点没脸继续看下去。现在还是大白天，鲁老板你这是白日宣淫啊喂。

港生在床上不安的扭动了身体，似乎感到了不适。他的脚好几次磨蹭到了Julian撑在床上的胳膊。Julian看到挣扎着要醒来的港生，终于掏出随时携带的白色小瓶，俯身给港生喂了一颗Rush，一个可以缓解胃痛，却也能够舒张肌肉的药。然后朝阿标挥了挥手，“你先走吧。” 

阿标看了眼前的Julian一眼，心里仿佛疼了一下。终于你身边最亲密的人不在是我了。但还是听话的转身离开了房间，带上了房门。

Julian，他的眉毛，他的眼睛，他的鼻子，他的嘴唇，他的下巴，他的顴骨。他的表象完美无缺，这样的人，会惹得多少人伤心，会得到多少人温柔的对待，会沾染多少别人错付的感情。可他的人生际遇，从来没有像他的外表一样清澈干净过。从无爱的土壤中开出的花，尽管努力在学着爱人，可身上的刺每次都先让彼此伤痕累累，尝试接近却把距离拉远。

那为什么现在他的眼睛还这么清澈呢？清澈的可以照人影，眼前躺着的和瞳孔里种下的都是同一个人。阿贵，他的阿贵。我想起送丝巾给港生的Julian，回忆中的那一声阿贵，多么缠绵，也只有他，才可以把这个名字说的那么百转千回。

Julian细致温柔的替港生脱下了身上的衣服，手并不着急动作，而是开始欣赏起港生白皙的肉体，港生肌肉线条非常的优美，虽然比不上Julian精瘦，但是白的发光的软软肉体越让Julian看了一眼就欲罢不能。

港生一点一点的感觉到了冷意，微微耸动了一下肩膀，发现了这个小动作的Julian，一下子轻笑了。脸上刚刚的炙热似乎只是一场误会，眼前的Julian天真的可爱。他吞咽了一口，终于不急不躁的开始一寸一寸抚摸港生的肉体，温暖的爱抚让港生一下子放松下来，似乎和记忆中母亲温柔的抚摸重叠在了一起。

港生一点一点的放松下来，不在皱着眉头，而是发出舒服的叹息。Julian开始脱掉自己的衣服，从外套到衬衫，两个人终于坦诚相待。

Julian一点一点又重复开始勾勒着港生身上的线条，这一次空气中多了一丝暧昧。两个人似乎一同跌入了升不见底的峡谷，也像是在温泉里面不断的下坠。被抚摸的感觉，被亲吻的感觉，还有身体内部的温暖。两个人在感官最美妙的体验里游戈。

看着两个横亘在一起的优美肉体起起伏伏，脸上红的可以煮鸡蛋的我，终于恋恋不舍的关闭了天眼。非礼勿视，非礼勿视。自己也要开始自己第二个关键任务啦。不过内心碎碎念着，等港生醒过来，可是晚上啊，就算扣掉Julian洗澡的时间。。我也是要佩服一下年轻人的体力的。


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 港生醒来的时候，惨白的灯光刺的他眼痛。

港生醒来的时候，惨白的灯光刺的他眼痛。他感觉头好痛，身体也是某名的疲惫。 宿醉什么时候反应这么大了？ 身体的异样似乎在抗议着什么被忽略的橘色往事。 他喉咙好干，一张嘴只有暗哑的呻吟从喉咙发出。港生挣扎着想要起身，最后却只能捂着快要炸开的头，半爬在被褥上，徒劳的躲避刺眼的白光。光下他白皙的身体似乎布满了红色紫色的不明淤痕。

到底发生什么了？ 头发被他自己蹂躏的不行，港生用力揉着自己的脑袋，希望能够稍微恢复一点神智的清明。刚刚能够开始感知周围的环境，他却发现空气的气味有点怪异，作为一个男人，他当然知道这样的气味意味着什么。

床头柜倒下的药瓶，散落了药片突然泼了港生一头冷水，这个，这个是Rush？？ 脑中一下子闪过了好多画面，Julian赤身露体，眼神炙热，而自己似乎也是一丝不挂？？对了，早上Julian和他告白来着？ 搞甚啊，搞毛啊……竟然是搞基啊。然后周围更多的细节和下半身诡异的感觉告诉他，这是真的，这是真的哇，Julian他，那个死基佬对自己…… 港生一下子也不知道回忆起来的是不是全部，似乎还有更多的东西被他忘记了，可还有什么比这个冲击能更大？他脸上从来没有过幅度那么大的表情，好像在努力的遗忘这可怕的现实，整个脸都扭在了一起。

刚刚冲过澡的Julian此时正在没开灯的卫生间洗漱，黑暗可以让他的感官更加清醒，他像是享受黑暗的精灵，眼睛却亮的像是一只偷腥的猫，刚刚酒足饭饱，于是眼神温柔的淌水。透过房间的光，Julian勉强可以从镜子中看清自己赤裸的身体和一脸舒缓的脸庞。他忍不住缓缓摸了一下自己的嘴唇。 就是它刚刚满足了身下的男人，他的喘息言犹在耳，真是无法言说的满足。他连漱口都慢了下来，似乎在回味什么独特的美食。

平静持续没有多久，他能听到床上被褥被粗暴踢开的声响，然后声响越来越大，他知道，他醒了。 Julian不愿意主动做些什么，他很好奇港生会这么面对他。他会回应自己的爱意吗？他会发现自己和我多么的身心契合吗？Julian静静的在洗漱台前等待着港生过来。

港生寻找着Julian，打开了浴室的灯后发现了穿着浴袍半裸的Julian，他快步几次上去一把揪住Julian的衣领，咬牙切齿。 Julian被他扯了一下不过很快稳住了身体，他看着胸口的手，和另一侧港生握紧的拳头，如早上一样握住了港生的手，笑着问： “这么生气干嘛，你不喜欢我吗？”

这下子点炸了港生（难不成港生内心还是希望Julian好好解释一下，大家继续做好朋友？或者再来一个深情表白，不对不对，感觉还可以来一招以退为进。。）“扑街啊”，港生大怒，他喘息了几口，发现自己没办法用言语怼回去，于是一拳就冲着Julian的小腹打过去。Julian没有躲避，硬生生扛下了这一拳。港生随后的第二拳，力道却马上变小。之后还是气不过的港生，一掌对着脸把Julian推到了洗漱台前。 一连串的用力似乎才慢慢找回来一点理智，他慌乱了，只能甩了Julian一头浴巾，再次用同一个句子表达内心的不知所措，“扑街啊！”，看到趴在洗漱台前的Julian，他终于再也忍受不了这荒谬的现实，步伐有点凌乱的快步离开了房子。

被留在房间的Julian，此时正摸着港生最后一拳落下的位置，他微微张开口，脸颊的疼痛越清晰，就越带着一丝酥麻。港生可没有真的用力啊，这让他回味起几个小时前的抵死缠绵，这个男人，有趣，还有点口是心非呢。怎么他就没打死我？就这么给他轻飘飘的一拳算是什么意思呢？ 他越来越舍不到这个人了啊。

在Julian和港生欢好的这时候，我可是在尽职尽责的工作着，一点也没办法分神去看他们发生了什么，这点我可是用人格做保证滴。饱饱的吃了一顿早茶，喂饱自己疲惫的身体。这个下午，我可要抓紧时间给水仙来一剂猛药。

按下水仙的电话，我内心已经斟酌好了发言。忍不住露出狡诈的微笑。幸好现在是隔着电话线，我这点得意的小马脚才没被水仙察觉，我一直觉得，水仙是个情商超级高的人，可她更有天真有自私有怯懦的一面。或许她的温柔，她的外表，还有她的情商，让她无论如何都能好好的活下去，但如果她永远选择的是依附他人，那她何时才能有真正的自由呢？这样的人，其实不需要依附任何人都可以活得很好。她如今的机遇，也真是天意弄人。

在电话中，我说了自己是Julian的女友，隐约透露出Julian遇到麻烦想要找她的意思。水仙思考了一下还是马上就同意过来一趟，希望她对Julian的爱和对港生的爱，可以唤醒她作为一个母亲的力量。但是我还是无法确定把宝压在水仙身上是不是一个冒险，可除了水仙，我找不到其他可以下手的线头了。

我提前来到了辉记车仔面等水仙。摸了摸中午吃撑了肚子，嘴里还有早茶的余味，不由得叹了口气，认命的先点了一扎柠檬茶。看来就这几天，根本来不及吃尽香港古早美食啊。

水仙没让我等，她提早了五分钟就到了，看着因为着急脸上起了一点红晕的水仙，我的心总算是安定了下来。


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 水仙他们曾经面临的身不由己许多是时代的滥觞，如果自己面临同样的抉择，是不是也会有今日水仙同样的困境呢

“水仙姐，你好。” 我先认出来水仙，坐在椅子上就开始挥手招呼她过来。

水仙看到了我，更加确定我就是经常出现在Julian身边的女伴，她就直接问，“你在电话里说的事，我很担心啊，到底是怎么了？”

“水仙姐啊，先坐下。我还有许多事情想和你说。” 我替她拉开了椅子。柠檬茶适时也上来了，我倒了两杯茶，抿了一口。终于开口了：“你还记不记得上次我和你在夜总会遇到，那个时候Julian也在，还有阿贵。”

水仙认真的听着，就是我提到阿贵的时候眼里透出了一点疑惑。

“其实更早之前，我就知道你。你知不知道每次见过你，Julian回去都会拼命的灌酒，一直抱着我叫妈妈……而最近，我发现了阿贵他……“ 听到我又一次阿贵，水仙脸上微微一动，她马上喝了一口茶，掩饰神情上的不自然，坐姿也更加端正了。

“其实我之前是阿贵的女友，阿贵他应该是叫做港生的。他之前是个警察，我担心他在Julian身边会对她不好。可是Julian很信赖阿贵，我也不敢说太多。我知道Julian这么在意你，你可以不可以和他说说，让他离阿贵远一点。”

”你是阿贵，港生的前女友？“ 水仙似乎被这个消息打击到了。一时之间，她想起了港生之前对他化名的解释，可眼前女孩子知道的似乎更多，如果她说的才是真相，那这两个孩子，水仙不敢再想下去，她眉头已经紧锁。

我看到了她的反应，但我继续把该说的话说了，”我知道你和阿贵关系也很好，所以我不想和你说这些的，但是我真的很担心Julian啊，你知道啊，我是记者，我最近发现Julian收购了太多产业，他风头太盛，很容易警察被注意上啊。”

水仙懂了我话里的意思，非常难过的说到：“我就知道，我就知道他会和他父亲一样。可是港生，为什么是港生啊？“

听到水仙这句话，我自然而然的发问了，“什么为什么是港生？这句话是什么意义?"

水仙终于忍不住哭了，我赶快把帕子递给她。抚着她的肩膀，”水仙姐，怎么了。你这样让我好担心。“

过了好一会儿，水仙终于冷静下来，也下定决心告诉我，”因为港生，他是我的儿子啊。“

”你说什么啊，水仙姐，你知道港生他有多想妈妈的。她妈妈在他好小的时候走了，港生他年年都会在报纸上刊登寻母启示的，你如果是她妈妈，为什么不早点回来看他？“ 我演技很好表示了震惊，同时替港生委屈了一把。

水仙刚刚止住了泪水又流了下来，她慢慢的和我说了离开港生后的机遇，竟然比我昨天听到的给港生的版本有了更多的细节，看来水仙，有些事情也是不希望港生知道的太清楚，母亲希望儿子看到的是她最美好的一面。

陪了水仙一个下午，听她慢慢讲述过去的遭遇，我开始由衷的心疼眼前这个女人。她的机遇太多身不由己，她其实已经足够坚强，才可以现在在我的面前讲诉她的过去。而且我能感觉到她也已经全心的信赖我了，一个是港生前女友，Julian现女友的人。除了她，和她的儿子们名义上最亲近的便是我了吧。可惜我们三个人的关系会更加出乎她的意料，超过眼前这个可怜女人的承受能力。我现在告诉水仙这些事情，也是希望她可以用她的关爱，让两个儿子知道彼此是兄弟时候，不要是绝望的痛苦，不要无可挽回的把Julian和港生一个逼死，一个逼疯。

”水仙姐，你现在打算怎么办呢？“

”我想先和港生谈谈，我对Julian做的事情还是心里有数的，但是港生哪里，我很不放心。“ 手心手背都是肉，但手心手背终究是亲疏有别，不知道水仙的心中，她最关心的是哪个儿子?

”如果我担心是真的，你会让港生抓Julian吗?"

"我不知道，Julian或许不认我这个母亲，可是我不能当作没生过他啊。" 有了水仙这个句保证，我内心安定下来了。看了时间差不多了，我最后问了水仙一个问题。“你现在一个人住吗，要不要来我家里住，我还可以照顾你，我姐姐已经嫁人了，现在就我一个人住。”

水仙摇了摇头，”我现在有个伴，你不用太担心我的，我会照顾好自己。Julian有你这么一个女友，我安心多了。”可你有小孙那个伴，我很不安心啊。不过铺垫了这么多，靠着水仙对港生的血脉亲情，相信就算是小孙也没办法把水仙轻易拽回台湾了。

“那好的，水仙姐。你记得千万不要和任何人，尤其是Julian说啊。那我还要回去赶稿子，我们有事情就打电话联系啊。“

送走了水仙后，我默默的走在回家的路上，看着橱柜倒影中年轻的自己和身后的霓虹夜景。我突然感叹道，如今的安定生活，或许已经是好大的福气，水仙他们曾经面临的身不由己许多是时代的滥觞，如果自己面临同样的抉择，是不是也会有今日水仙同样的困境呢，或者自己根本活不到有”报应“的时候? 回到家后，我快速的洗漱一番，就拿上准备好的零食，又开启了系统。算算时间，现在港生该从家里出来了吧？他还会和预定的一样去找Lee Sir吗？


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Lee Sir，我不做卧底了。“

港生从家里跑出来后，跌跌撞撞的在街上奔走，他无处可去，幸好天公似乎第一次对他有了一丝怜悯，大雨适时的打落在他身上。雨下的那么大，街道周围空荡荡的，港生可以尽情的感觉脸上冰冷的液体，他无声的张大了嘴巴，不知道是要呐喊还是想要更多的氧气。他浑身已经湿透了，可这样刺骨的冷意让他的大脑得以离开可怕的记忆，他感觉自己回到了原初的状态，浑身湿漉漉的，那么渺小。不知道人世给他的是善意还是恶意。每个人内心都住着一个孩子，可今天那个孩子跑出来了，感受到了世界的恶意。

他就这么一路走着，再也无法掩饰内心的彷徨。一抬头，才发现自己不知不觉来到了水仙的家中，这地方之前曾经开车来到了几次，最近的一次还是昨晚。可没有一次像今天这么的狼狈，发现了这点的港生不由得弯了弯嘴角，他似乎恢复了一点往常的清明。

港生按下了门铃，响了几声后，水仙打开了门。果然水仙是在家的，水仙看到浑身湿透港生，她呆住了。”阿港，你怎么了？“脱口而出的就是记忆中熟悉的名字。”怎么全身都湿透了？“

港生一把抱住了水仙，委屈的在他的怀里哭了出来，哭出声的港生，感觉到内心似乎不那么难受了。

水仙像小时候一样轻轻的拍着港生的背，边拍边抚摸着他。港生终于痛快的大哭出来。水仙连忙把港生带到沙发上坐下，此刻的港生乖巧的像个孩子。

水仙拿起毛巾就给港生擦脸擦手。港生也慢慢的不那么喘了，一个母亲总知道怎么安抚孩子。港生就在水仙温暖的怀中，慢慢的平静了下来。看着眼前的港生，水仙开始回忆起下午同阿青说的话，港生是不是遇到什么问题，和Julian有关吗？我内心os：水仙姐，你一下就猜对了，不愧是两个人的亲妈。

"到底发生什么事情啊？"

“我没事了。”港生别了别头，给自己换了一个姿势靠着水仙身上。港生已经恢复了冷静，他现在知道告诉水仙发生了什么于事无补，而且他也难以启齿。他心里暗暗想着得找Lee Sir商量一下了，他现在已经冷静下来了，肯定有解决办法的。

“是不是被Julian骂了？”水仙试探性的问了一句。

港生一听到Julian的名字就马上痛苦的皱起了眉头，拳头暗暗握紧。

感觉到港生身体马上坚硬的水仙，心里暗叹不好，本来阿青的话她只相信了一半，可看到眼前港生的模样，她是全信了。她不可以让两个儿子形成正邪对立的两难局面啊。她摸摸港生的头，考虑了一个下午的她，终于在眼前的港生身上，找到了问题的答案。

“阿港啊，你还记不记得我和你说我在台湾有个仔？”

“嗯。”

“那个仔……”，水仙摸了摸港生的脑袋，似乎想减少一点接下来对港生的冲击，“他就是Julian啊。”

内心刚刚恢复平静的港生脑中刚开始考虑怎么善后呢，突然就被水仙丢下的炸药包砸傻了。

“你说什么？”港生面无表情的望向水仙，控制不住颤抖的手却已经暴露出内心的震惊。

“Julian是我的仔啊，你们是兄弟啊。”被港生一把按住肩膀的水仙吃痛了一下，眼睛定定的回望港生。

"不……不可能啊，Julian怎么会是你的仔。你们……"一下子，Julian让他们陪同，宴请水仙的那次，还有几次酒吧遇到，Julian和水仙言语间夹枪带棒的画面都一幕一幕的在港生脑海中闪现，港生第一次痛恨自己的记忆力那么好。他同时更加痛恨自己怎么一直没开窍，没有发现Julian和水仙之间的不对劲。可在昨天之前，自己和水仙也不过是忘年交的朋友，有过几次不咸不淡的谈话罢了。他……他好傻，他……好痛苦。

港生一步一步的退后，脸色似乎比来的时候还要更差一点。

水仙不知道要怎么做，伸出手想要抱抱港生，港生却已经退到门口，让她扑了一个空。水仙的腿脚不便，这下子就跌倒了，她就只能看着港生从门口冲出去。水仙不敢大声的唤回港生，她默默的流出来眼泪，只能看着港生越走越远。水仙的心纠起来了隐隐作痛。她问自己，自己是不是做错了，可现在不说，该是一错再错吧！为什么老天要这么对她，这么对她的两个儿子呢？

从水仙家离开的港生，又一次走回到大街上，这一次的他更加的无力，好早大雨还没停，似乎天公也知道港生还会需要大雨。在这依旧瓢泼的大雨中，港生脸上被雨水冲刷着，他深深的感受到了什么是命运作人。不一会儿，他连站着的力气都失去了，就这么无助的蹲下，双手抱膝，蜷缩在了地上，他的头抵着地面，双手时不时捶地，已经感受不到痛苦和冰冷。

不知道过了多久，亮白的车灯打在了他的身上。港生无边的黑暗被刺破，但打破港生现实的这一道白光却半点也不温柔啊。这白光是他一切悲剧的开始吗，还是他的出身就是悲剧的源头？港生回头看，只见Lee Sir一身便衣，正坐在驾驶座上，面色凝重的看着他。

”Lee Sir，我不做卧底了。“


	8. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”我以后不知道要怎么办了。“

第八章

路灯给两个人的脸上打上了奇怪的阴影。Lee Sir的表情肃穆的可怕。

港生低垂着头，“我不做卧底了，我什么都不要啊，Lee Sir。我不做了。”现在的港生只能一直不断的重复这些话，似乎这是他目前对外界唯一的反应。如果说半个小时前，港生收到的打击让他彷徨无措 ，现在的打击就是五雷轰顶。

“发生了什么事？你冷静一下。”Lee Sir看到眼前失常的港生，只能开始安慰他。往常的港生，虽然外表毫无攻击性，甚至显得好欺负，可眼神从来都是坚定的。今天的港生，让Lee Sir也感到了一丝慌乱，似乎鲁德培的这个案子，有点棘手。

“我也不知道发生什么事情，我不知道自己在做什么？”

“你不知道你自己在做什么？”Lee Sir被气笑了，“你接这个任务之前，我们已经讲的很清楚。”

“很清楚，我知道。”港生捂脸，忍不住在Lee Sir面前又哽咽起来。“可是我没有想到，连基佬也要做啊，Lee Sir。”

港生的话成功让Lee Sir脸上的表情定住了一秒钟，想来他内心也是炸开了花。

“我更加没想到……”港生接下去的话已经在也说不出来，他痛苦的捂着脸，喉咙发出嘶哑的暗吼。他更加没想到，当上警察第一个办的案子是他哥，现在不得已做了卧底，要查的人竟然是他弟弟。到底上天对他华港生有什么恶意，要看他笑话到什么时候？

“我知道这个任务很艰巨。但是你接这个任务之前我已经跟你讲清楚了。”

“我没想到会弄成这个样子。我真的没想到会这样的。”港生眼睛已经发直了，不知道他看到的是Lee Sir，还是所谓的命运。“我不行了，Lee Sir。“他只能不断地表达，我不行了，我不玩了，我不干了。我什么都不要了。”我不能再支持下去了，我不能再干下去啦。“

”你的心情我非常了解，可是既然到了这个地步。我希望你能坚持下去。你之前给我证据已经差不多了，只需要一个契机人赃并获，鲁德培就赖不掉了。“

港生突然被后面的几句话下的一愣。Julian，他要被抓住了？港生心已经很痛了，可不知道为什么，这句话还可以让他的心更加痛。“我要去一下卫生间。我……我要先休息一下。“

港生说着立马打开车窗，淋到了雨才开始感觉到，自己似乎不能够让Julian……我还能够亲手抓他吗？

港生进了卫生间就这么站在玻璃前，站了好久。他看着镜中的自己，一点一点尝试从千头万绪从找回一丝丝理智。港生的表情越来越痛苦，他只好洗了一把脸，再次用水的冰冷让大脑不那么炸裂。发现水在脸上还不足以让自己平静下来，他把整个头都伸到了水池了，让水声代替他思考，他现在连呼吸都感觉是一个负担。

不知道过了多久，有点担心他的Lee Sir进来卫生间找他。看着这样的港生，他没有再多说什么，只是拍了拍他的肩膀，告诉他先回去休息休息，这段时间先不工作了。

先不工作了？港生不知道还能去哪里，他现在没办法面对水仙，他的妈妈。也没办法回Julian给他买的公寓。更加没办法回到家里，面对父亲和大哥。他想了一下，打算去找阿柴，让他收留几天。可就在坐上出租车的时候，他突然想起来阿青，就改道去了阿青家。

发现港生就要过来的我，马上从悠闲的葛优躺那么一蹦跶。开始在房间里面紧张的兜起圈子。内心也是考虑过港生来找自己的可能性，甚至台词也是考虑过的。可一旦真的港生要过来了，我竟然好紧张。想到活生生的Julian，活生生的港生，他们的未来可能因为自己的介入有那么一丝希望，自己就感觉压力好大啊。

没留给我多少时间，我就听到门铃响起。我赶紧过去开门。门口赫然站着湿漉漉的港生。

”港生，你……你怎么了？“装作这么惊讶好累哦。

”阿青……我可以进来坐一下吗？“

”进来吧……要不要先洗个脸？“我侧过身子，看到港生从我面前经过的时候，脚步都有点虚浮。我的眼睛突然就红了。原本的阿青，也还是会心疼这样的港生吧？

家里只有沙发旁边的台灯昏昏的照亮大半个客厅。我也没有因为港生的到来开大灯，我觉得这样的环境，能够让港生放松一点，也是因为我没办法表现的那么夏青。

”先把脸搽干净吧。“我递给了瘫坐在沙发上的港生一个毛巾。

港生把毛巾捂住脸上，似乎就想着这么沉沉睡去，他深深的叹了一口气。

”怎么啦 ，要不要说给我听？“我就坐在他的旁边，所以能够清楚的看到他发抖的手，感受到他瘫坐在沙发的绝望。

”我以后不知道要怎么办了。“

”什么怎么办？“

……

”阿青……“ 过了好几分钟，港生终于开口说话，声音却像是从肺里面艰难的挤出来，毫无生气。”阿青，你知不知道我找到我的母亲了。她还告诉我Julian是我的弟弟。“说到最后，港生脸上是带着笑意的，可眼泪又一次从他的脸上留下来。

"你说什么？"我惊讶了。内心os：看来港生内心很是信赖阿青的，也许是阿青是他的初恋吧，就像是原本的故事一样，无论如何他对阿青都怀抱有责任感，不是恋人了，但也是朋友，他就是这么一如既往的关心着她，所以阿青在他面前的突然死亡，能给他带来那么大的冲击。而现在，借由着港生对阿青的信任，我知道我有足够的能力提前让港生面对自己的内心了。


	9. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那个狐狸精，阿标气炸了。

“你在说什么啊，港生。你和Julian怎么会是兄弟？”我完全无法相信，一个是美国归来的商业新贵，一个是香港土生土长的普通市民。两个人的身份地位，性格经历完全不同。多异想天开的人才会把他们扯在一起，这是什么现实版的王子与贫儿？

“阿青，我妈妈她就是水仙啊。”港生垂着头，委屈的说道。“她离开我爸爸后，就去了台湾，然后遇到了Julian的爸爸，生下来Julian。我也是这几天才知道，我一下子有了母亲，又有了弟弟。”他理了理思绪，好不容易把这一切和我讲明白，脸上却不见有任何找到亲人的喜色。

我用手拍了拍他的肩膀，就看到港生的头往我手上偏了偏，他还是有很多孩子气的小习惯。“我……我也吓了一跳啊，你和Julian是兄弟。你现在还和他一起工作。真是缘分啊。”

“我……我感觉这是老天对我的玩笑啊。”

“为什么这么说？”

“我……”港生静默了。他不知道该不该向我开口，他曾经好几次的劝过阿青离Julian远一点，却因为说不出个子丑寅卯，只是把两个人越推越远。

“怎么啦？有什么心事？”我心疼的拍拍港生的肩膀，似乎阿青和港生从来没有分开过。港生还是之前那个，想要出人头地证明给爸爸看的，那么阳光朝气的港生。

“我……我是做卧底啊。”港生终于决定把心里的秘密说出来，他不知道对不对，可他除了阿青也没人可以说。看到眼前这个和过去一样善解人意的阿青，他选择相信她了。

“港生你……你瞒我这么久。”我喃喃自语，痛苦的皱起了眉头，“我早该想到的啊，你突然就变了那么多。而且Julian……Julian一直叫你阿贵啊。”

“我实在不知道可以找谁说了，我好苦啊。本来办完了这个案子我就可以做高级督察，可是我现在……我不知道怎么办了。”港生说完终于可以尽情的在我面前放下心防。他像个孩子一样靠在我肩膀一直哭，眼泪鼻涕一起下来了。“我要怎么啊，Julian他是我的弟弟啊。我要怎么做啊。”

“港生啊，Julian真的做了不可告人的事情？”我看着港生的眼睛，他的眼睛早就已经红透了。

港生头沉沉的点了一下。

“那你会不会抓Julian？”我看出来了港生为什么会如此痛苦的原因，他内心已经装下了Julian，想来就算是没有这一切，他心安理得的抓了Julian，以后也肯定会拼命挽回他，带他走正路吧。

“我不知道。”港生小声的开口。

“我……Julian的事情我也不知道啊，他从来不和我说什么的。”我开始自言自语，阿青似乎对他们两个的事情介入很深，但是有谁知道，她至死其实都对一切不明不白。我只能继续把Julian会面临的处境揭示给港生看， “Julian真的会被抓吗？”

“我不知道啊。”

……

今晚的港生彻底没有了思考的能力，幸好姐姐的房间虽然空着但备品都在，我就把房间收拾起来给港生住了。我把港生扶到了床上，他就默默的任我盖上被子，安静的像个乖巧听话的小孩子。只有我知道港生睡梦中也一直在哭，他有时候挣扎着说：“我不想做啊，我什么都不要了。”一下子又突然蹦出了一句话，“快跑啊，跑啊。”大概是和Julian说的吧。然后又带着哭腔说道：“我不知道啊，别逼我。”

就算在梦中，港生也不得安宁，他的世界观一夜之间分崩离析，他用尽全力在修补，在散落一地的现实中寻找可能的救赎。我就坐在沙发上，这么陪了港生一夜，我没办法替他做任何决定。只能陪着她，替他分担一点内心的纠结，也发现了他对Julian到底有多不忍心。他们对彼此都是那么的不忍心。

第二天，港生睡到了快中午才被太阳晒醒。我坐在沙发上睡着的，所以醒得早，一早便买回来了豆浆油条，还有港生最喜欢的烧卖。港生一醒来，我就招呼着他吃早餐。他睡得不踏实，一个晚上就憔悴了许多，眼圈黑黑的，脸颊像是瘦了好几斤。港生吃东西的生活一声不吭，我只能尽着地主之谊，自说自话活跃着气氛。“你最喜欢喝这个豆浆啊，今天我去得早，那个阿伯还有豆花卖，也给你带了一些，你多吃一点啊。”我说到什么，港生就听话的吃到了那里，他慢慢吃光了一切，思绪不知道飘到了何处。

“港生啊，如果你不想抓Julian，你……” 我正打算在开导开导港生，突然就看到港生把手里的碗一下子放到了桌上，这个声响吓了我一跳。看到起身买外套的港生，我问到：“你要到哪里去？”

“我回公司。”

“可是你现在？”

“我知道我要怎么做了。谢谢你。阿青。”看到终于眼神中又有了光的港生，我内心露出老母亲的喜悦。无论你的决定是什么，我都支持你，支持你们。

“港生啊，你也要记得照顾好自己啊。”我把港生送出了门口，“再见啊。”

然后我走到窗边，从窗口看到港生的身影越来越小，同时在心里祈祷着，你们两个一定要好好的啊。

阿标从今天早上开始，就感觉Julian和平常有点不一样，多了好多微妙的小表情。有时会看着手里的文件，突然微微一笑，要不就是精光四射的盯着墙角发呆。中午吃饭的时候，竟然热情的给好几个手下打招呼了。

阿标有点愤愤不平，怎么阿贵这个小子，一个晚上就可以让老板变成现在这个恋爱脑，阿标感觉自己有必要忠言逆耳，加快查查叶成贵的底了。 刚这么想，Julian就突然让阿标进去，分配给他一个奇怪的任务。派一个人守着阿贵的房子，阿贵一回去就报告他。

那个狐狸精，阿标气炸了。


	10. 第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 港生心里清楚的知道，他已经抓不了Julian了。

港生打算先回到自己的公寓，虽然昨天这里发生了让他一辈子难以释怀的事情，可现在最重要的是把手里掌握的资料整理一下，尽快销毁或者交给Julian，虽然不知道要如何面对Julian，可眼下的港生，只有先保护他这一个念头了。Lee Sir肯定有不止他一个的卧底和线人，他这么做能不能真的帮到Julian港生心里没有底，但事到如今他没有办法让这些证据通过他手里交上去。他没有办法对抗自己的心。好在……好在之前的他对Julian多了那么一丝不忍，没有把三天后泰国的交易告诉Lee Sir，他还有机会。

港生打开了房门，房间里面似乎Julian派人整理了一下，已经看不出昨天留下的凌乱。港生赶快检查了床底和衣柜，松了一口气，果然窃听器还在，衣柜里面的保险柜也没有开过的痕迹。检查过这一切之后，港生就马上打开了电脑，开始删除之前，尤其是昨天留下的声讯记录。

港生带着监听耳机，一条一条的检查还没有送出去的记录，他用最高倍速听着，同时把关键的地方都做了标记，越整理越慌乱，Julian被发现的证据已经不少了。他很投入，不知不觉已经到了下午三点多。他根本没有注意到Julian半个多小时前就已经来到了他的房间。Julian是用自己的备份钥匙打开的房间，他一从手下那里得知港生回来了，就按奈不住喜悦的心情飞快的处理完手中事物，赶到了港生的屋子。

Julian一脸好奇的打量着被他翻找过后稍微混乱的屋子，搜寻这港生的身影，最后看到了坐在电脑前他。本来Julian只是兴致很高的站在他身后，想要给港生一个惊喜。可当他看清楚港生在整理的讯息，脸色就一点一点变了。

港生不知道Julian站在他身后多久，当他处理了大半资料，正要摘下耳机休息一下。就突然发现站在他身后的Julian。他身后的Julian面色铁青正在狠狠的瞪着他，瞪着他手里的耳机，瞪着他背后的电脑。

“Julian。”港生被身后的Julian吓了一跳，手中的耳机瞬间落了地。

“阿贵，你很厉害啊。”Julian皮笑肉不笑的说到，“我现在才知你是警察啊。”

“老板，你听我说。”港生被突然出现的Julian打破了节奏，可他本来就做好了要和Julian一个战线的打算。这下子，只能迎着已经发怒的Julian开口，“我已经不是……我……”港生边斟酌着，边伸出双手，想要安抚眼前的Julian。

“你告诉我，你是不是警察？”Julian没有理会港生伸出的双手，他上前直接一把揪住港生的衣领，这是他第一次在没有喝醉酒的情况下失了风度。“你做卧底想抓我啊？抓我啊？叶Sir，你好啊。”Julian推了港生胸膛一把，港生不由得后退了半步。

可港生不敢挣扎，他伸出手想要拍拍Julian的肩膀，“你听我说啊。”没想到他的手刚刚碰到Julian，就被Julian一把拨开。

“你别碰我。”Julian后退半步，从口袋中摸出了枪，但是他没办法掩饰双手的颤抖。摇晃不定的枪口就这么指着港生。

“Julian……Julian。”两个人就这么对视着，Julian眼中似乎有了泪光，他就这么几次努力想要扣下扳机，却几次又松开了拇指。手越发颤抖的厉害。

港生也红了双眼，他得告诉Julian真相，要不Julian完全听不进去他的话。“Julian，你是我弟弟啊，我不能看着你有事，你明白吗？”

“弟弟？”这个词汇让Julian转不过弯啦？弟弟？我内心os：你这个时候还不如上去抱住他，说你已经爱上了他。你这么个劝人的办法，Julian会被你坑死的。

“是啊，水仙，水仙他是我妈啊。”港生没有发现自己声音已经微微颤抖了，他努力的维持脸上的镇静，试图用真挚的眼神让Julian冷静下来。

静默了良久，Julian终于放下了举着枪的手，可下一秒，他就像突然头痛了一样，双手保住了自己的脑袋。“你走，你走啊。”

“Julian，你先冷静。”港生脚下仿佛生了根，现在他怎么能走？

“不会的，怎么会是这样？叶Sir，你是不是还想拿什么证据，你都拿去啊，干嘛耍我啊。”Julian慢慢的蹲下，现在的样子，比昨天港生更加可怜，昨天的港生有大雨陪着他，今天的Julian面前却只有港生，这个让他彻底栽了的人。他已经说不清楚自己要怎么对待港生了，发现港生是卧底，他下不了手。然后现在港生告诉他，他们是兄弟？他的震惊，他的痛心难道会比昨天的港生轻吗？

Julian手颤抖着， 他的眼神很可怕，似乎要把港生生吃活剥了。“你走，我现在不想见你。”

“Julian。”港生看到眼前的Julian，他的心痛极了。“让我帮你好吗？”

“我不会相信你了。”Julian双手抱着自己的头，痛苦的吼着港生。“我不相信啊，水仙，水仙，她在哪里，叫她过来见我。这个贱女人，她到底有几个儿子？”现在的Julian，就像是一头发怒的豹子。

“不要再这么说妈，她过的也不容易啊。”

“那你呢？那你把我当作什么？”Julian笑了，透着森森的寒意。“弟弟？所以你今天说要帮我？我不会再相信你的。”

“我……我不知道啊。”港生心里也充满了困惑，这个昨天才知道的弟弟。为什么让他这么痛心，痛心到失了原则。但是港生心里清楚的知道，他已经抓不了Julian了，或许很早之前，他就已经抓不了Julian了，要不怎么能解释，这么久之前的讯息，他都没敢发给Lee Sir。“我不能让你有事情，你明白吗？”港生挣扎了几次，终于给自己点上了烟。“我刚刚在删掉我手里的证据啊，Julian啊，让我帮你。”

港生在Julian身边坐下，两个人就这样沉默了好久。


	11. 第十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两人都不想去思考身后的洪水滔天，万尺风波。

Julian安安静静的蹲坐在地上，眼睛朦胧一片。港生第一次感觉Julian还比他小，眼前的Julian需要他的保护。这样的Julian，让港生的保护欲前所未有的强大，他几乎已经忘记了Julian曾经带给他的伤痛，满心只剩下怜惜和心痛。

不知道过了多久，可能是一个小时还是两个小时。反正港生身边已经堆满了烟头和烟灰。Julian终于缓缓抬起来他的头，他的眼睛充满了红丝，显得无辜极了。

“阿贵，你的真名是什么？”Julian最先开口的却是这么一句。

“港生，华港生。”

“我叫你阿港可以吗？”

“嗯。”

“你愿不愿陪我一起？阿港？”Julian眼里还带着一丝水光，港生都能够清晰的看到Julian眼中的自己，他怎么能够拒绝这样的Julian？

“你放心，我会一直陪着你的……你是我弟弟啊。”港生内心是不是把自己当作了大哥哥，把眼前的Julian当作人畜无害的弟弟？这是个充满了保护欲的回答，可在Julian心里可不是这么回事啊，那种感情他分不清吗？港生这样单纯很快就会被吃干抹净的。老司机如我，内心已经看出Julian早已冷静下来了，搞不好都计划清楚了如何脱身。如今这副样子，看在港生眼里是楚楚可怜，其实是扮猪吃老虎罢了。我内心如此想着，却没办法给港生善意的提个醒，只能在这里坐享其成等着看好戏。

“你叫我Julian好不好。”Julian循循善诱。

“Julian。”华港生从善如流。

“阿港，你说了要陪我一辈子了。”

“Julian？”港生不知道到要如何作答了。

良久的思考让Julian下定了决心。阿贵，他的阿贵。他第一次用真心对待的人，他们在一起八个多月了，他那么小心翼翼的待他。只要阿贵还愿意陪在他身边，他可以放弃很多，就算是兄弟又如何?他始终是他的阿贵，现在只不过变成了他的阿港。

“阿港，你知道我的意思吧？”

港生迟疑了，他内心是有预感的，Julian对他的感情超出了他的认知，而他对Julian呢？他今天来，是不希望他被抓，昨晚梦中中弹死在他怀里的Julian，他现在还记忆犹新，他吓坏了。

Julian没有在意港生的迟疑，或许在他眼里，港生的这个反应已经说明了港生也喜欢他。Julian是个多么自信的人啊，现在他的自信回来了。

港生似乎低头看了看地上凌乱的烟蒂和烟灰，避开了Julian变回Mr.Lo的眼神，不知道此刻他是不是意识到了自己的身体很危险？

Julian回应他的是拥抱，他依靠着港生，用手环抱着他。

“阿港，阿贵，阿港。”Julian看着港生，似是情动。

港生身体有点僵住。他不敢推开，他害怕一旦推开他，Julian会和梦里一样，不管不顾的冲去和警察硬拼，梦中那种撕心裂肺的痛苦，他不想再来一次。

Julian环抱着他的双手越加用力，微微抚摸着港生。他的脸静静的凑近了港生，眸子颜色变深了，似乎被港生身上混合着烟草味的独特气息吸引。港生不知所措，但对Julian而言，这已经是最好的邀约。不知道什么时候开始，Julian开始抚摸港生的脸，从脸颊眉骨一点一点试探到嘴唇。

港生没有躲避。他闭上了自己眼睛，内心清楚的知道，无论现在的Julian向他索要什么，他都拒绝不了了。

Julian的抚摸越来越快，他忍不住用大拇指磨蹭着港生的嘴唇，终于在港生无处可逃的情况下，用自己的嘴唇代替拇指，亲吻了港生的嘴角。他很用心，很投入，似乎这就是现在两个人存在的意义。双方的呼吸都越来越急促，良久，Julian终于放开了港生，嘴角晶莹的光泽，双方急促的呼吸，这一切让气氛变得暧昧起来。

港生这一刻很想逃离，几次握住了拳头，终于还是不忍心，也罢，也罢。

刚刚的吻，似乎成了情欲的信号。Julian双手开始不规矩的在港生的身体上游走，港生抿紧了嘴唇，耳朵却早已通红。Julian双手在港生每一寸肌肤上都宣誓了主权，港生的衣服已经变得松松垮垮，他不知道自己现在美的像个破碎的雕塑。

港生在Julian的怀抱和抚摸中，一点一点放松了自己的身体，向着本能投降。Julian的进攻越来越熟稔，港生掩饰不了自己身体的反应，他只感觉Julian双手摸过的每一寸，似乎都着起了火。他不知道的是，他的身体Julian比他清楚多了，昨天一整天的探索，Julian知道港生身体每一处情动的开关。港生根本阻止不了Julian对他的掠夺，他任由Julian剥去了他身上的衣服，在他身体上亲吻，所有的末梢神经也听从Julian的指挥，舒服到让他恨不得晕过去。

两个人不知道什么时候，从地上到了床上，双方的身上都没有了衣服的遮罩。港生控制不住的发出细碎的呻吟，两个人的身体无比契合。

透过百叶窗射进来的阳光，照亮了两具年轻漂亮的肉体，躯体上薄薄的一层汗液，让他们身上发着光芒。他们忘我的亲昵着，此刻的两人都不再想去思考身后的洪水滔天，万尺风波。他们就沉迷在无边的漩涡中，由着本能向着漩涡的中心不断沉淀。世上万物，向心公转。他们只能感受到彼此的温暖，就算他们的相互拥抱是被卷入了漩涡，他们正在彻底的堕落归于无尽深渊。他们此刻也无法放开彼此，毁灭和救赎，向来都是一体两面。他们的命运早就纠缠不清了。

终于夜深了，时间就算无人丈量，明天的太阳也依旧会升起，到底他们的未来会是怎样一片光景呢？


	12. 第十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 遇神杀神的Julian回来了。

天明来的太早了，不过六点，窗外就已经亮晃晃了。Julian先醒过来了，他的生物钟比港生更加自律，每天这个点雷打不动的醒来办公。

昨天的事情似乎没有在Julian脸上留下任何憔悴的痕迹，他精神很好的起床，甚至兴致勃勃的打量着身边的港生，拖拖拉拉好久才起来洗漱。

港生摸了摸自己头，还是有些眩晕。内心暗暗骂了一句，扑街，这个人怎么精神还这么好。港生终于后知后觉的发现，自己似乎被套路了，而且这一次还是自己送上门的。

Julian甚至还打电话叫了一份早茶。港生就这么坐在床头，看着一脸心情舒畅的Julian耐心且绅士的对付肠粉。他感觉自己昨天的巨大牺牲似乎喂饱了Julian，才由得他今天对肠粉百般挑剔。摇了摇头，把乱七八糟的思绪挥走，港生把手中整理好的资料递给了Julian。Julian举止优雅的摸干净手，才接过去安静了看了好一会儿。

“所以印刷厂和海边码头你们已经知道了？泰国那条线你们也查的七七八八了。叶Sir效率很高嘛……剩下的还好，但是也留下了很多线索。我竟然可以这么疏忽。”Julian看的津津有味。

“Julian，泰国的计划你要马上取消。”

“嗯，我马上通知阿标。”

港生松了口气，“你能不能以后不碰这些东西？就算这次逃过了，如果警方还是继续重点查你，你日子不好过的。”

“警察查我？”Julian合上了资料，往椅子后背靠过去，嘴角扯了一下，“也对，是我行事太过了，可香港不干净的多了，为什么就盯着我，你想过这些吗？”Julian自顾自的继续说下去，面露鄙夷之色，“我行事太急，又没有根基。触碰到了地头利益了。”

“原本14k，大圈帮和湖南帮也算是三分天下。我这么一来，抢了那么多产业，谁能服气我。”Julian扭过头看向了港生，“你知道我的背景了吧？”

“这个其实我们还没有查到具体的资料。一开始就只知道你有很多来路不明的大额资金。你太特殊，所以一来警察就注意到你了。”港生回答的口气像是已经到了办公室，在答复他的老板Mr.Lo。

“我爸爸是鲁大海，他以前在香港和台湾很有势力。现在很多帮派头儿其实以前是我爸爸的手下，我爸死了他们就把他留下来的产业自己分了。我以前不屑去管这些东西，拿去了就拿去了。不过现在，我要给他们立个威了。”

“Julian，你……”港生眉头皱起来，这听起来可不是要善了啊。

“放心，我有分寸，该还给他们的我会慢慢还。但是你放心，警察查到的我都会放掉。其他的，你也有数。我要是一下子停了，不用等警方抓我，我就玩完了。”Julian敲着桌子，眼中有森森的光芒。

“那你打算拿你爸爸以前的手下做掩护？”

“差不多了。我想办法把见不得光的处理了，留点线索送警方。警方查来查去查不到什么，也能作罢。或许也可以和那些老人们合作，不过我会把握分寸，最多算个灰产。要知道，多正正经经的商人，也不定经得起查。以后我多投点正经事业，多交点税，慢慢花几年洗白了。”

“你就看了这么一下？就全计划好了？”港生突然感觉老板就是老板，Julian强，真强。

“阿港，我以前不怕做那些事，但是现在我怕了。你懂吗？”Julian画风突变，他从椅子上下来，直接往床上一躺。眼睛就这么从下往上看着港生，平白多了那么一丝脆弱感。

港生已经没有昨天那么好骗了，他十分淡定的看着Julian。

“我想好好的和你在一起，那些见不得光的东西，我自然要一点一点脱手的。你信我。”

“欸”，港生叹了口气，他不怕Julian跟他来硬的，可Julian不仅能和他来硬的，还知道他心软，这下子港生的心理防线又被弄的七零八落。

“Julian你到底怎么待我，玩玩？”港生想到他当初怎么追求的阿青，又是这么对他轻蔑的说，对阿青就是玩玩。现在的Julian，会在以后的某一天，一脸得意的对着新欢炫耀自己当初玩了一个卧底警察吗？想到这个可能，港生后悔那一天没对Julian下手重一点，对他帅气的脸多来几拳头。不过，你现在不也可以对眼前这个得了便宜还卖乖的Julian来一拳头？舍不得喽？

Julian似乎也被他的这个‘玩玩’伤到了心，语气落寞了很多，“阿港。我以为你懂我的。”静默良久，Julian目光灼灼的说道，“你很关心我，我也很关心你。我是很真心对你的。”似乎通过这句话，Julian内心认定了自己和阿贵是双箭头。

港生没想到Julian会这么回应他，一脸头大，“Julian，我现在没办法同时考虑这么多。以后你能不能不要这么对我。我不舒服。”

听到这些话，Julian也见好就收，“阿港，我是真心的，你若不喜欢，你可以继续做我的阿贵，我们以后慢慢讨论这些。”不过也没忘记再次表白一下，总感觉恢复了常态的Julian，港生完全不是他的对手，被吃定是早晚的事情啦。

“Julian。开始工作吧。”

“好。阿贵。”

Julian和港生换上西装，两人一道开车飞快的向公司开去，今天一整天有的要忙了。

Julian坐在后座上闭目养神，更加细致的推导应对之策，但是他同时在内心给自己定了一个长远的目标。阿港，我喜欢你，很喜欢你。你以后一定会知道我的真心的。我不着急，一点也不着急。遇神杀神的Julian回来了。


End file.
